


Unexpected Parcel...

by Awerka



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awerka/pseuds/Awerka
Summary: Jessie had grown disenchanted with her time in TNA, after WWE had given her the promise they wouldn't move her to the women's division and would let her wrestle in Intergender matches she had her way to the biggest company in the world.  The big question being has she messed it up already?





	Unexpected Parcel...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember ever writing this, why I would even want to. Fan of Dolph's but never in my life would have came up with this idea. Probably saw a random prompt/imagine online and became creative. I've only wrote this much but thought I'd load it and work on a second part.

"Come on Jessie, tell me whats wrong."

They were sat in a cafe in the early morning light. Nattie had some ridiculously named coffee in front of her and was warming her hands on it whilst Jessie sat with her usual glass of orange juice. She'd texted Nattie asking her to meet her in the morning and here they were, just she couldn't bring herself to look Nattie in the eye.

Of all the people she'd met in the WWE Nattie was the only one she could trust with this. She had grown up with Wade and Sheamus but this wasn't something she could tell them.

After a second or two of trying to figure out the best way of informing her friend of her news she looked up into Nattie's big eyes. She just stared at her helplessly before letting out a big sigh and leaning backwards on her chair. Hands automatically coming up to cover her eyes.

It had all happened a few months ago.

Jessie had been partnered up with Dolph Ziggler in a random tag match. The match had gone well and they'd been told they'd be working together up until the PPV. It was good that they got on so well because Jessie had the horrible feeling from day 1 that everyone viewed her as the enemy. Especially seeing she was brought straight to the main roster. She was under pressure though, the higher ups kept a close eye on her. She'd been one of the shining stars of TNA and had been underused for a long time. She was a TNA Original and had been fiercely loyal to them in the past until just recently. 

She'd found it hard to shake the feeling people didn't like her.

It was made worse when the PPV came around. Their match was more anticipated then the Main Event and they were going out as the Penultimate match. She'd had to go down earlier in the night and save Barrett's ass in his match, it was building up to her turning on her best friend and having her real first feud be with Barrett. It was a half turn that made little sense, it gave her no confidence in what her time here would be like. Dolph had been waiting for her when she returned backstage and dragged her to a secluded corner to talk through the match again, she let him talk about what he wanted to do as she hadn't changed her gimmick much since she started wrestling. It worked for her so she wasn't in any rush to try something different.

She was impressed though, Dolph was looking at the bigger picture. They'd been tagging for under a month and he felt in her turn against Barrett he'd be useful. Playing as her new BFF he could be the one that sours her to Barrett and they could continue to work together. It was a good idea, it felt more realistic then just turning on Barrett for no reason. They were always talking online, tweeting each other and posting photos. She felt there needed to be something else.

It was her first PPV for the company and she was down to win it. She understood the anger that others felt, it had happened to her in TNA and she hadn't liked it much. She hadn't asked for it though unlike some of the stars she'd had to battle against before and at least it was just a tag team match. No championships were on the line and it was only being talked about so much because her and Dolph had made it work. Even so she felt guys were missing their cues in matches with her on purpose, she'd been stuck in the X-Division for so long facing the same old faces that they'd gotten into a comfortable pattern. Maybe she was reading too much into it because the X-Division guys knew each other so well but she was sure she wasn't.

The fans had loved the match and they'd left the victors as planned. Dolph marched Jessie out and back to the dressing room quicker then was comfortable, she wondered if he knew she was anxious about the reaction or whether he knew the reaction was going to suck. He had smiled that smile of his when we got to the locker room door and offered to buy me a drink back at the hotel.

Well that was Jessie's biggest mistake.

Drinks lead to more drinks and more drinks after that. Her brain switched off, she was fully aware of what was happening but common sense left her. It wasn't that she didn't want to either, it was just a bad decision. Like all one night stands they always look better with the drunk addled brain then they did the morning after.

She had woken up riddled with anxiety. He had tried to be nice to her but with every word it just made her more anxious. Her mind had been made up, he wanted her out no matter how many times he offered to buy her breakfast, let her use the shower in his room, offer her some clothes to get back to her room in or even just meeting up again later in the day. She had made herself believe all he REALLY wanted was for her to get out of his life as soon as possible.

Not knowing what to expect she was surprised and happy that no one found out, or if he had told anyone they'd kept quiet about it.

Their working relationship continued but she turned cold to him, she'd make any excuse not to be near him and run off the second their work was done. It made things uneasy but she preferred that to the horrible truth she thought was coming.

"It was a mistake, never happening again."

She knew he'd say it. She feared hearing those words. She didn't know why but it would break her heart.

Yesterday she realised something was wrong and after what felt like 100 pregnancy tests she was 100% certain she was pregnant.

The only person she could tell was Nattie and she had texted her right away offering to buy her a coffee in the morning. Here she was sat in front of Nattie unable to tell her anything.

She took another deep breath.

"You asked the other week why I act really strange whenever Dolph is around?" Nattie raised her eyebrow her cue that yes she knew that she had asked that and she was happy to finally get the answer. "Well. Its difficult. We kind of, maybe, slept together once?" Nattie's mouth opened in silence as she stared at me across the table. She let her hands thump the table either side of her coffee. For a few moments she just stared at Jessie.

"How was it?"

Jessie had guessed that reply long ago. She knew Wade would just want to kill him, protective older brother mode, but Nattie wouldn't judge her. It was easier for her not to be distracted though.

"Well that isn't the important thing right now. The important thing... Its... Nattie I'm pregnant. I'm certain its his because I haven't slept with anyone over a year other then Dolph. I don't know what to do."

It took Nattie a moment or two to take it all in. Jessie looked at her with tears in her eyes. It only took a moment for Nattie to get her composure back and break into a giant grin.

"Oh my god does that mean I'm going to be a auntie?!"

Jessie shushed her whilst trying to not laugh. She knew no one in the cafe was listening but something about it just embarrassed her, not to mention knowing her luck Dolph would walk into the place the second Nattie said something like that.

Nattie leaned in closer and whispered "how did Dolph take it?" Jessie looked down to the table. Not knowing what to say anymore she sighed and just lay her head down. The conversation had exhausted her already. Nattie placed her hand on the back of Jessies head "either it went extremely bad or you haven't told him yet." Mumbling from the table top she gave her reply "I only did the tests last night, the first person I've told is you." Jessie raised her head again to look at her friend, Nattie had a sympathetic look on her face and wasn't going to rush Jessie to tell her anything she didn't feel OK telling her. "The truth is," she continued "I'm not sure what to do. I never really went over that kind of detail when signing the contract, I just thought it wouldn't happen or at least not this soon! I haven't been here long enough to go off pregnant, not only that but I don't know Dolph at all really. Its a big deal having a kid, we'll be bonded forever Nattie FOREVER." Nattie stared back and asked the question that Jessie had been prepared for but had no answer for "you're thinking of having a abortion?"

Truth was Jessie didn't know what she was thinking. It had never been something she'd thought about, she knew she'd never live a "normal" life and kids were never on the table.

Nattie let the silence linger under they finished their drinks. They paid and left. Outside Nattie slung her arm across Jessie's shoulder as they walked back to the hotel. "You know the first thing you need to do is go and tell him right?" Jessie nodded. "Dolph is a lovely guy Jess, you don't have to worry about it. He'll take the news well and he'll be there for you and the baby." A coldness crept through Jessie at those words. She didn't want anyone to be forced to like her or be there for her. She couldn't say that though, she knew Nattie was just trying to comfort her.

The subject was changed and Nattie didn't bring it up again.

Since her turn on Barrett nothing had changed, she'd acted cold to Dolph so had hardly spoke to him other then for work. Dolph had been nice and tried to get her to stick around a few times but she just wouldn't talk to him. It wasn't therefore unusual for them to spend no time at all together, today though for some reason it hurt that she couldn't find him or he didn't find her.

Thankfully she wasn't wrestling at the moment, a storyline injury meant she was just spending her time coming down and shouting in Barrett's face a lot. He was taking the moral high ground and wouldn't hurt his best friend which left him open to sneak attacks from Dolph. She knew it gave her a little time to hold off telling the company so she could tell Dolph first.

She didn't get to see Nattie again as her and TJ left the second the show ended to drive back home for the rest of the week. She was grateful for her friends support which continued with a text "You can do it Jess, let me know how it goes xxx"

That night she'd paced the hotel room with her phone in her hand. She wasn't going to bump into Dolph by accident, she'd had all day to do so and hadn't. This meant she'd have to call him and meet him on purpose. She just couldn't bring herself to do it. She didn't want to invite him to her room, it could give off the wrong impression and they were in enough trouble as it was. Their schedules never clashed, he went to the gym early so ate before her, he travelled on his own whilst she travelled with Barrett. She was just wondering if she could get him to take her in his car but just as she was formulating a plan her phone went off. She froze and looked at the caller ID, not that lucky, it was Alex. One of her friends from TNA.

She spent the evening talking to him, it settled the panic she was feeling and gave her a chance to relax. She went to bed with a clear head knowing panicking wasn't going to help.

The morning actually made it easy for her.

She was sat having breakfast with Wade as she always did. He was telling some convoluted story about a boxing match he once had that she'd heard a million times before. Dolph came up from behind, leaning over her and wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Sorry to interrupt what must be a fascinating story guys but I was wondering if I could break up the A Team today and steal Jess for the ride out of here?" Wade looked at Jessie and misread the sign. She couldn't believe her luck! Just what she wanted! At the same time though the realisation that she had to tell him now was settling in. "Sorry mate but me and the kid have plans." He put his hand on her leg and Jessie feel relieved that she always had Wade on her side. Sure he was misreading this current situation but they hadn't made plans and she knew he was saying it to keep her safe. She only really travelled with him because he was the only person who had asked, it wasn't surprising though he'd always been like a older brother. She put her hands on Dolphs arms "no its fine Wade, you can bore me to death with this story again for the rest of my life. I might actually be happier to hear something different for a change."

Wade gave her a fake smile, it was that smile that she'd come to expect of him when he thought she was making a mistake. It oozed with that smug look like he was reading your mind, she knew he'd got it wrong though. He thought this was her way of saying she was going off with Dolph to have sex in the back of his car. Wade knew her better then that but she knew she'd not hear the last of the accusations of having sex with Ziggler in the back of his car till the cows came home. She didn't know how he'd react to the news she had actually slept with Dolph and was having his baby. Her stomach turned. She didn't think she wanted to know. He let his smile drop as Ziggler told Jessie to meet him in five by the front door, as he walked away Wade poked her in the side of the head "just you be careful Princess. Be safe." She smacked him in the chest for being a big idiot before forcing him into a hug. She couldn't bring herself to tell him how much she appreciated everything he'd ever done for her, including bringing her to WWE. She stood up "well then Mr Boxing Master, you get to pay for breakfast and I'll see you in the next town." She winked at him and he laughed.

This was the last chance she had to talk to Dolph. She needed to do it.


End file.
